Greatness
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: Elara Kenobi has just been crowned queen of the planet Thion. As her if her life wasn't already in shambles Ben Solo shows up and steals her heart and also reveals a secret about her ancestry that she never knew about. What happens when Ben turns evil? Ben Solo/OC/Kylo Ren ***Story is better than summary. AU PRE-TFA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"_ _Daddy, please don't go. I don't want to be alone." The five-year-old girl said to her father as he began to walk towards the ship._

 _"_ _Your mother and I won't be gone for long; just a couple of days." Kavis said to his daughter._

 _"_ _Okay, but will you bring me back a present like you did last time?" the young girl asks excitedly._

 _"_ _Of course sweetheart." He answers before kissing her head and boarding the ship._

 _Elara didn't know it then, but that was the last time she would ever see her parents._

15 Years Later

Elara Kenobi was not a morning person by any means. She was not ill tempered she just preferred not having anyone bother her before 10 am. The loud clang of a platter hitting the ground was what awoke her this morning. She then heard muffled voices and then a soft knock at her door which she answered with a groan.

"Princess Elara, it's time to wake up. You've got a big day today. Shall I draw you a bath?" the young voice of a servant asks.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank." Elara replies quietly.

Elara slowly ambled out of her bed before walking over to her wardrobe and removing her robe from its hook. She slipped the silk fabric over her small frame and walked out to the main hallway. As she walked to the bathing area she would say 'hi' to a couple of the workers and examined some of the decorations.

Today was the first day of the rest of Elara's young life. Today she would become queen of the plant Thion. It was a small planet that her father, Kavis Kenobi, had discovered while traveling through the galaxy. It was small, very small. It was one of the tiniest planets in the galaxy. Thion, however, was one of the strongest planets. Many people would come there to train their military since it was the only planet that had every ecosystem imaginable. Whether it was a desert, mountains, or a rainforest, they had it. Her father had been a great King. He was kind and welcomed every human, creature, and animal into his kingdom that wanted to live there.

Elara's parents died when she was five years old. They were on their way to a neighboring planet when someone shot at the ship and caused it to crash killing everyone on board. Elara was the only heir. Since she was only five, she wasn't allowed to ascend the throne until now because her advisors felt like she needed more experience before she became queen.

Elara soon opened the door to the bathing room and smiled at the two servants.

"You can leave if you would like. I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do." Elara tells them as she removes her robe.

She waited patiently for the two to leave before taking the nightgown off and slipping into the warm, lavender scented water. She closed her brown eyes and leaned her head back. Elara was nervous as she thought about what was going to transpire today. There would be the coronation, then the ball, and then her life as queen would begin. It also didn't help that half of the galaxy would be there.

"Elara! It's been thirty minutes!" She heard the voice of her best friend, Nova Kiner say.

Nova Kiner as the opposite of Elara. She was quite tall and had blonde-almost white hair and icy blue eyes. Her father had been the general for Thion ever since Elara could remember. The two girls had grown up together and she helped Elara after her parents died.

"Okay, okay. Let me get my robe on. Is my dress even ready?" she asks as she gets out of the water.

"Yes and you are going to look so beautiful." Nova replies as Elara opens the door. "Are you nervous?"

"Incredibly. I just want to be the best queen I can be."

"So it wouldn't help if I told you how many people were here?"

Elara's eyes widened slightly. "No, that wouldn't help."

As the two young girls walked, Elara felt herself growing more nervous. So many thoughts were swirling through her head. She had trained her whole life for this moment and here it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now here is the second one. Things are about to pick up slightly. Please review! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

Elara stared at herself in the mirror as Nova placed the finishing touches on her hair. She had never seen herself like this before. Of course she had dress up before, but not like this. Her dark brown, wavy hair had been curled and the front sections were pulled back to reveal more make up than she was used to wearing. It didn't look bad it just made her brown eyes pop more and her cheekbones more pronounced. However, what she loved more than anything else was her coronation dress. It was simple, but elegant. The dress was a blush pink color and had an A-Line trim. It was short sleeved and from her waist up was covered in crystals.

"Elara! You look incredible." Nova says with a wide smile.

Elara felt a blush creep along her fair skin. "T-thank you. The dress is gorgeous. I couldn't have asked for a better one."

"Who's escorting you down the aisle?" a servant named Julie asks.

"Jraz." Elara answered as she sat down and waited for someone to come and tell her that she could go and be crowned.

Jraz Llandon was Elara's other best friend. He was only a couple years older than her and was her most trusted advisor. He reminded her of her father in many ways. He was kind like him and he was also one of the smartest people she had ever met. Jraz had also been the person who trained her how to fight which was a skill she hoped she would never need.

"Jraz Llandon? He's certainly handsome." Quinn, the other servant says.

Elara shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose he is. He's my friend, nothing more."

"Elara, they're-you look beautiful." Jraz says as he walks in. "We're ready for you."

Elara nodded slowly and let out a shaky breath. "Okay. I can do this."

Elara gently took the arm Jraz offered her and they began their short walk to the hall where her coronation would be held. They walked in silence which was not normal for the pair. She could already hear the mumbles of voices as they reached the entrance of the hall. This was it. A few more steps and she would be on her way to become a queen. One of the other advisors named Tuck greeted them with a smile as they stopped in front of the doors.

"Are you ready?" the older man asks.

Elara let out a soft sigh and nodded her head. "As ready as I'll ever be."

As soon as the doors opened all eyes were on her and soft music began to play. She tightened her grip on Jraz's arm as they started their walk. There had to be at least three hundred people watching them but all Elara could focus on was the throne. It was the same one her father had sat on and it would be the same one she would sit on. As she neared the steps of the throne, she turned and dipped her head towards her advisors before walking up the stairs and turning to face the crowd.

Elara dipped her head towards the crowd and slowly sat down in the large chair. Her hands slipped over the arms with ease and she looked over at Tuck with a small smile on her face.

"Sirs I here present unto you Queen Elara, your undoubted Queen: wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service. Are you willing to do the same?" Tuck asked the advisors.

"We shall." They all answered in unison.

Tuck turned to her and asked, "Madam, is your majesty willing to take the Oath?"

"I am willing." Elara answers, her voice booming through the quiet hall.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Thion?"

"I solemnly promise to do so."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

Elara stood from the throne and walked over to a table that held the oath. There was one signature on it, her father's. With a shaky hand she was able to sign her name on the oath. She walked back over to the chair and waited patiently as two servants placed a heavy, red, felt robe around her slender shoulders. She then again sat in the chair and received her father's gold staff in one hand and her father's ring that had been handcrafted for him in one hand. She watched as the spectators rose around her and she knew what was coming next. The part she dreaded more than anything. The crown.

She watched Tuck carefully place the heavy crown on her head gently and let out a soft sigh when it was on her head. That's when the shouting began.

"Long live Queen Elara! Long live Queen Elara!"

Elara slowly stood up, careful not to disturb the crown on her head or drop the staff and ring. The distance to the door from the throne seemed like a mile long as she started to walk. She was Queen. She was now responsible for so many lives and that scared her slightly. As the doors opened outside, she stepped out onto a small balcony and smiled at the crowd of people that had gathered here to wait for her. She wanted to wave and hug them all but she knew her advisors wouldn't let her.

She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked over to Jraz standing next to her. He motioned for her to follow him and reluctantly she followed him. She was greeted by the royal jeweler who removed her crown, staff, and the ring and finally the seamstress removed the heavy robe. She watched Nova come running towards her with a wide grin.

"Congratulations my queen." Nova whispered into Elara's ear as the two hugged causing her to laugh.

"Please don't call me that. I'm still Elara. How was I?" she asked as the two walked back to her chamber so she could change.

"Perfect. You looked so regal and like you knew what you were doing."

"I was trying not to fall."

Elara finally felt like she could breathe as she walked into her room and the servants began to help her into her dress for the ball. Her dress for the ball/celebration dinner was relatively simple. It was red in color and the sleeves fell off her shoulders. It was an A-line style and showed a little bit of her back. Her has then pinned up into a simple up do and her make-up was touched up. The finishing touch was a simple tiara that had been her mother's. Elara looked over herself once in the mirror before heading towards the ballroom.

She nodded at two servants to open the door for her so she could presented as the Queen for the first time. Elara let out a shaky breath before plastering a smile on her face and walking inside.

"I present to you Queen Elara Kenobi of Thion." She heard a male voice boom.

Elara slowly walked inside and to the middle of the ballroom. This was the moment she was most terrified about. The moment where she would have to wait to be approached by a man and dance with him. She listened as the band began to play a soft, slow song and she stood in the middle waiting. A couple of moments passed and no one stepped up to her until he showed up.

He approached her slowly, agonizingly slow. She watched him dip his head in respect, pick up her hand and kiss it softly. He was tall with an average build. His skin was fair and his hair was jet black. He wore all black including black gloves. He was intimidating, but handsome. Elara felt one gloved hand slip around to her waist and the other held her left hand.

"What's your name?" Elara asked softly.

"Ben Solo." The man says with a deep, intriguing voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben was strong but he wasn't overly strong. He held her closely but not too closely. Elara could feel everybody's eyes on her which caused her to come back to reality. She looked up at Ben slowly with a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Ben." Elara says softly.

"You too your highness." He says with his deep, tantalizing voice.

"Please call me Elara."

Ben leaned down slightly and put his lips near her ear. "I have a gift for the new queen." He whispers.

"A gift? That isn't necessary." She says.

"Well, it's not technically a gift. I'm returning something that belongs to you." He whispers getting closer to her neck. "I'll give it to you after we finish dancing."

Elara nodded slowly. He was good dancer but slow dancing wasn't too difficult. By the time the band stopped playing just about all the guests had joined the two. Ben offered her his arm and they began to walk away from the crowd. She knew she probably should have brought part of her security force with her but she did not think Ben would harm her. She leads him to the palace's private library. She grew slightly nervous as he shut the door behind them and walked over to her.

"What do you know about your grandfather, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he asks as they take a seat on the couch.

"Not much. He died before I was born. Why?" she asks.

"What do you know about Jedi's and the force?"

"They're legends." She answers.

Ben chuckled slightly. "Legends. What if I told you they were real? What if I told you that Obi Wan was Jedi?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

Elara watched as Ben moved part of his tunic and produced a cylinder object that was wrapped in cloth. He handed the object to her and she carefully unwrapped it.

"What is this?" she asks confused.

"It's called a lightsaber. It belonged to the Jedis. This is your grandfathers. Press that button." He replies and points to a small button on the metal object.

Elara pressed the button and a blue light shot out of it. She looked over at Ben and then back at the lightsaber.

"You're telling me that my grandfather was a Jedi?" she asks as she stands up and begins to wave it around slowly.

"Yes. You could be one too. However, you'll need training. The force can be tricky." Ben says as he turns the lightsaber off.

"And I assume you'll be the one to teach me?" she asks with a smirk.

"Only if you want to learn. Learning the force could be very beneficial for your planet."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"Kind of. I was trained by one."

"I want to learn. If it will help my people, then I want to learn."

"Good. For now, don't tell anyone about this. So many people want their hands on this. It's important that you keep this too yourself. I want you to practice with it. Get used to its weight and how you should move with it. I will come here and train you whenever I get the chance."

"Thank you for this. Perhaps we should return to the ballroom before people notice I'm gone."

Ben nodded and offered his arm once more. He escorted her back to the ballroom where she was instantly bombarded with people.

"You can leave my side if you would like." Elara whispers to him.

"I'd rather stand here than be anywhere else." He says causing her cheeks to turn pink.

 _One Month Earlier_

 _"_ _Do you know Princess Elara Kenobi?" Snoke asks Kylo._

 _"_ _Isn't she the Princess of Thion. I've heard the name." he replies._

 _"_ _She is to be crowned queen soon. Her grandfather was Obi Wan Kenobi; the Jedi who trained Darth Vader. She does not know of him."_

 _Kylo straightened up slightly as Snoke mentioned his grandfather's name. "Does she have the force?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but she does not know yet. I've kept his lightsaber with me for years, its time it should be returned to its rightful owner. I want you to give it to her at her coronation. I want you to train her."_

 _"_ _I've never trained another before."_

 _"_ _That's not the only thing. I want you to make her fall in love with you and eventually marry her. If she marries you, you will be able to take control of Thion and make the Republic indestructible."_

 _Kylo looked at him dumbfounded. "You want me to marry her? What if she doesn't fall in love with me?"_

 _"_ _She will. She's a young, unmarried girl who has never even dated someone before."_

Present Day

"What was with you and that guy?" Nova asks as they sit on her bed.

"What do you mean?" she asks as takes her hair down.

Nova scoffed at her. "The way you two looked at each other. I don't think he left your side once this entire night."

"I have to admit, he's handsome. However, the last thing on my mind is being with someone. I have much more important things to do like run a country."

The was a stern knock on the door and the two girls looked at each other. Elara wrapped her red, silk robe around her body and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Ben there.

"Ben." She whispered softly.

"I came to say goodnight and goodbye. I have to leave early tomorrow morning." He explains.

"Oh. Leaving so soon. Perhaps we can have breakfast tomorrow morning before you leave?" she suggests. "I am Queen now. I can command you to do so."

Ben chuckled slightly. "Breakfast? I think I can do that."

"Good. Thank you for dancing with me today. It was very kind of you." She says with a smile.

"It was an honor to be the first person to dance with the new Queen. Now, I suppose you're tired so I won't keep you up any longer." He explains.

Elara stood upon her tip toes and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Ben."

Elara opened the door to her room and walked inside to see Nova practically plastered against the wall.

"Were you spying on us?" she asks.

"Maybe. Did you kiss him?" she asks eagerly.

"Yes, but on the cheek. It was nothing more."

"Sure it wasn't." Nova says with a wink. "I'm going to go to bed now. Tell me everything that happens at breakfast tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elara had hardly slept last night as she thought about all that had transpired that night. She was excited to start her life as Queen of Thion, but the nerves had not disappeared. However, she thought about Ben Solo the most. He was intriguing. He knew more her family than she did. She had almost forgotten that she was having breakfast with him this morning. Elara slowly got out of the comfortable bed and walked to the wardrobe. She had no idea what to wear. She didn't want to be too dressy, but she didn't want to look like she didn't care about her appearance.

Elara slid on a pair of tight, beige pants and brown riding boots. She then put on a white, long sleeve shirt, and simple brown vest. She left her hair in its natural wavy state. She slipped out of her room quietly and began to walk down the hall towards the smaller of the two dining rooms. A grin spread across her face as she walked in the room and saw Ben already sitting down.

Ben stood up slowly and dipped his head at Elara. She took her seat across from him before being offered a glass of orange juice.

"Did you sleep well?" Elara asks.

"Yes, I did." Ben answers.

"Thank you for having breakfast with me. I normally eat alone. It's nice to have someone to eat." She admitted.

"Thank you for inviting me. No one should be alone." He says with a soft smile.

"Tell me more about you. About your family. How you learned to be a Jedi."

"My father is Han Solo. My name is Leia Organa. My Uncle Luke taught me the ways of the Jedi."

Elara's eyes widened slightly. "I thought those people were myths. It must be interesting to have a family like that."

Ben chuckled softly. "Interesting doesn't even begin to describe my life. What about you?"

"My life isn't that exciting. My father's name was Kavis and my mother's name was Zulia. I am only child. They died when I was five. It was…hard."

"What interests you?"

Elara had to think about that one. All her life she had only one sole purpose, become a Queen everyone would remember.

"I liked to travel. That was my favorite thing about training to come queen. I liked meeting different people and creatures."

"You're nervous." He states.

"I want to do my best."

"In my eyes, you'll go down as one of the best queens."

Elara was about to open her mouth, but one of her advisors walked in. He dipped his head before speaking.

"Your highness, the other advisors and I were wondering if you could finish your breakfast so we can start the meeting?" He asks.

Elara bit her lip and looked at Ben and then Calvin. "Just give me a few minutes. I want to bid my guest good-bye."

With the dip of a head, Calvin walked out of the dining room.

"I'm so sorry Ben. I wish I could stay longer."

Ben shook his head and stood up. "It's fine. You're a queen, you'll be bust now. It's time for me to return home anyways. Thank you for breakfast."

"Your welcome. Be careful. When will I see you again?" she asks.

Ben smirked slightly. "Soon."

Elara stood on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Ben."

"Goodbye Elara." He says quietly.

Elara slowly walked out of the dining room and towards the meeting room. The room wasn't very big. It had a rectangle table in the middle with eleven chairs. As she walked in everyone stood until she took her seat at the head of the table.

"How's the agriculture region looking Lionels? I was told we were having a slight drought." Elara asks.

"Much better your highness." Lionels answered.

"And what about the school Gavin?"

"It's almost completed."

Elara stood up and looked out the huge window that overlooked part of the city.

"In this room I was 100% of the truth. No lies will be told. My father chose you all for a reason and I trust his decision. Now, why did no one tell me that my grandfather was a Jedi?" she asks.

Silence.

"Anyone?" she asks as she turns around.

"Your father didn't think it mattered. There haven't been any Jedi's in the last 30 years." Calvin explains.

"Okay. Anymore secrets?" She asks.

"The people want you to marry. They feel like you would be a better ruler." Marius says.

Elara bursted out laughting. "I just became queen and you want me to marry?"

"Elara…take this seriously." Jraz says quietly.

"I will marry when I'm ready. My whole life has been planned out without my consent. Please let me make my own decision about whom I want to marry. Is this meeting over?" she asks.

"Yes." Jraz says.

Elara quickly exited the room.

"She's too young to be queen." Calvin says.

"No, she's just scared. You just told her that she needed to marry. I think she reacted quite well." Jraz says. "Elara!"

Elara did not stop walking even when she heard her name. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Elara, you can't act like that." Jraz says.

"I'm sorry that I was just told that I had to marry." She tells him.

"I know. I told them not to bring it up today, but they kept on insisting. I was going to tell you in there, but you left; they want me to marry you."

Elara's eyes flew up to meet his. "Marry you? Why?"

"Because I'm an advisor and your friend."

"Is this your way of proposing?" she asks angrily.

"No, I had something in mind. Elara, I can make you happy."

"Stop. Jraz, please. I'm not going to marry anyone right now." She says before turning around and walking to her room.


End file.
